


Lena Luthor x Little Danvers!! Goddess!! Fem reader

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goddess Reader, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, One Shot, Reader-Insert, little Danvers reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: The reader takes her girlfriend to game night and a whole lot of fluff.I'm really not good at summaries. Hope you enjoy.





	Lena Luthor x Little Danvers!! Goddess!! Fem reader

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

You dismounted from your bike in front of L-corp. Smiling at seeing your girlfriends building. Being excited to see her, even if it had only been a few hours. Taking off your helmet you drag a hand through your hair. Today was Friday, Friday being date night for you and Lena. As you walked through the front door and toward the elevator you could hear a lot of whispers around you. “Miss Luthor’s girlfriend is so hot!” “The fact that she drives a motorcycle makes her ten times cooler than my girlfriend.” “I would defiantly let her take me for a ride. Have you seen dose muscles?” you simply ignored them as you stepped into the elevator and gave the security guard a nod as hello. Knowing that acknowledging their remarks would only feed the gossip. No, you learned early in the relationship you had with Lena that she was very insecure when it came to be being in a relationship, she also was very self-conscious. She believed that nobody could truly love a Luthor, therefore you had to constantly reassure her of your love. Something you happily did. when you stepped out of the elevator and toward Lena’s office you saw Jess sitting behind her desk, working on some paperwork. “hey Jess. Is Lena in?” Jess looked up, with a little surprise. “A miss (L/N), you scared me a little I didn’t expect you to come in so early. Sorry but miss Luthor is a meeting I’m afraid, but she told me you could wait in her office until she is done.” Jess said with a polite smile, regaining her composure almost as fast as you had seen Lena do it. “Thanks, Jess and what have I told you, call me (Y/N).” “Sorry Miss (L…, (Y/N).” you grinned at her before walking into the office. The office was how you had last seen it a couple of days ago. Everything looked pristine, except for Lena’s desk, that was littered with paperwork. You chuckled at how your girlfriend would  
look when hunched over the blueprints spread out on over her desk. figuring it could take a while before your girlfriend came back to her office, you sat down in her desk chair and started to look at the blueprints. To see if you could figure out what it was she was building now. Your girlfriend was amazingly smart, even so, that she astonished you at the best of times with the ideas she got, and you worked with alien tech at the DEO. That was one of the many things you loved about Lena. After twenty minutes you figured out it was the design of a portable power source. Her ideas, in turn, gave you ideas for a way to maybe power the guns at work. Scribbling on a paper block you had ‘borrowed’ from Lena you started your design. so engrossed in what you were writing you didn’t notice the door opening and a figure stepping in. the figure looked at you for a couple of moments with a warm smile on her face. “Babe?” her voice was soft and filled with love. You looked up from your designe and came face to face with the most beautiful woman on this planet. A smile instantly came on your face when you saw her. “hey beautiful, how was your meeting?” she let out a strangled grown, which made you chuckle. “don’t get me started, please.” Lena growness. “that bad?” you ask getting up from the chair and walk in front of it, leaning against the front with your arms crossed. Lena crosses the distance between the two of you and buried her face in your neck. On instinct, you ingulf her in a hug and heled her close. “why are investors always so exhausting? So arrogant and sexists?” she breeds into your neck. “don’t know love. The only men I have to deal with are agents who can’t work with their weapons, but if you want I can always pay them a visit and beat some sense into them.” This made Lena chuckle.” the rookies still don’t get that just because you hide in your lab all the time, it doesn’t mean you aren’t as good as a fighter as Alex.” You scratched the back of your neck. “yeah, J'onn has told me I can only spar with either Alex or Kara.” Lena can’t contain her laugh at hearing this. “hey that is not funny!” you say with a pout. “oh babe, don’t pout. You know I can’t stand  
it when you pout. It is even more effective then Kara’s one, but you have to admit it is pretty funny, that a non-field agent is forced to spar with the DEO’s best fighters.” Hearing her explanation made you chuckle. “and speaking of those two. Kara came over with lunch today and asked if we wanted to come over for game-night?” a huge smile overtook your face. You loved spending time with your sisters, almost as much as with Lena. 

After that, you practically dragged Lena to Kara’s apartment. Maybe violating a couple of speed limits. “(Y/N) I don’t care how much you love your sisters I don’t want to die on the back of a motorcycle.” Lena say angerly while crossing her arms over her chest. “sweetheart I have inhuman reflexes do you really think I would let you die that easily?” you say with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow. “don’t act so smug or I tell Maggie you violated yet another speed limit.” Lena threatened. Your face fell. “don’t you dare. If she hears I broke yet another speed limit she won’t let me have any pop stickers.” You pouted. “you and Kara are going to fight over them anyway, so maybe I have to ask Maggie to order something from that organic market she always goes to.” You knew Lena was teasing but the thought alone made you shudder, which in turn made her laugh. In the meantime you had reached the apartment and without knocking the door busted open and a smiling Kara stood there. “you two made it!” Kara exclaims as she engulfs Lena in a tight hug. “of course, we made it, you didn’t think I would leave my favorite Kryptonian sister hanging now would you.” “(Y/N) I’m your only Kryptonian sister.” Kara says as she engulfs you in an even tighter embrace. You were pretty sure you heard somebody whines as she patted your back. “and don’t you forget it.” being a demi-god meant you could take a Kryptonian’s full force under the yellow sun. Stepping inside you saw Winn, Maggie and Alex. Hello’s and hugs were exchanged, which is why you were currently in Kara’s kitchen watching you girlfriend engrossed in a conversation with Winn.  
She looked so much more relaxed than at the office and you just could help the smile that was taking over your features. “well someone is whipped.” Alex says from beside you. You let out a grown. “don’t tease her like that.” Maggie counters, you almost thanked her. “if the squirt wants to make doe eyes at her girlfriend let her.” Maggie added as she came to stand next to you. Resting your head on the counter and throwing your arms over it, hoping you would disappear. Maggie and Alex just started to laugh as they petted you on the shoulder. “you guys are awful.” “sorry kiddo but you do always look star struck when looking at Lena.” Alex said still not able to contain her laughter. 

As you start your first game of the night, monopoly. You sit on the ground legs crossed with Lena in your lap. at the beginning of your relationship, Lena felled embarrassed at how much she loved sitting on your lap. Her not being accustomed at being loved by someone, but as time went on you started to see her relax more and more in your embraces. Now she even craved them, something which you happily complied too. You rested your chin on her shoulder while your arms where around her waist, Lena automatically snuggled into you. For the game, you were divided into teams, Maggie and Alex, Kara and Winn and Lena and you. Already heaving a feeling how the night would end you looked at Maggie, who was sitting on the couch next to Alex, her hand resting on her tight. When she looked over at you, you two exchanged knowing glances. Both your girlfriends could be a bit competitive. You let Lena handle the game, she was better at it than you anyway. In the meantime, you let the kinks out of your bones. Halfway through the game, you took off your hoodie, leaving you in a tank top. “wow (Y/N) no need to blind us. We know that you are a god and all but spare us, mere mortals.” Maggie teases as she playfully covered her eyes. You flipped her off. “(Y/N) manners.” Kara fake gasped. “oh, for Zeus sake.” You weren’t going to survive tonight. “stop teasing her.” Lena said. Again, you were almost going to  
thank her. “it so happens I quite like her abs.” you burry your face between her shoulder blades. “not helping!” you mumble, this earned you another round of laughter. God it was a good thing you liked them this mush.

**Author's Note:**

> you also find me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/black-dragon1998


End file.
